1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to the display panel capable of reducing light leakage by regulating a distribution of electric field in a peripheral circuit region.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the fabricating technique of electrical-optical and semiconductor devices, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed rapidly. Due to advantages of low operation voltage, no harmful radiation, light weight, compact size and etc., liquid crystal displays gradually replace the conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitors and become mainstream of displays.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel 100 comprises at least an active region 100a and a peripheral circuit region 100b in the periphery of the active region 100a. Pixel structures (not shown) are arranged in the active region 100a in an array manner and electrically connected to external devices such as flexible carriers or driving chips via wiring sets 150 in the peripheral circuit region 100b. 
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the liquid crystal display panel 100 of FIG. 1 at the location of the wiring sets 150. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a liquid crystal layer 130 is disposed between an upper substrate 120 and a lower substrate 110. The sealant 140 substantially surrounds the liquid crystal layer 130 and crosses the wiring sets 150. Although the sealant 140 and a part of each of the wiring sets 150 are covered by the upper substrate 120 in a real condition, FIG. 1 still shows a complete profile of the sealant 140 and the wiring sets 150 for clearly demonstrating the locations of the sealant 140 and the wiring sets 150.
In the liquid crystal display panel 100, the liquid crystal layer 130 exists over the wiring sets 150 at the inner side of the sealant 140, wherein since the wiring sets 150 have a voltage difference with respect to a common electrode 170 of the upper substrate 120, an electric field E generated by the voltage difference would interfere with the alignment of liquid crystal molecules 132 of the liquid crystal layer 130. Especially in the case that two adjacent wires 152 of the wiring set 150 have a fine distance P1 or a distance between two adjacent segments 152a of a meandering wire 152 is small, an interference of electric field between the two adjacent wires 152 or the two adjacent segments 152a is unavoidably occurs and thereby results in disarrangement of liquid crystal molecules 132 and light leakage.
However, a black matrix 160 over the wiring sets 150 provides merely a certain degree of light shielding effect rather than completely preventing light leakage. Furthermore, although a bezel or a frame is provided after assembling the liquid crystal display panel 100 to form a liquid crystal display apparatus, the light shielding effect of the bezel or the frame are restricted by structural design or assembling error. The light leakage still occurs and affects the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel 100.